


Blasphēmia

by Maige



Series: Novisverse (Role Reversal) [5]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pining, Religious Guilt, Role Reversal AU, Suggested Sex, integra is thirsty and no longer cares, novis-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maige/pseuds/Maige
Summary: A gradual acceptance of whatever sort of damnnation may lie ahead.
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Series: Novisverse (Role Reversal) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721209
Kudos: 7





	Blasphēmia

**Author's Note:**

> over the last several months since the 5th novis chapter I have done a few small drabbles, mostly unfinished. This one I did complete tho (after being weirdly super inspired after reading the hellbound heart), and I do like it, soooo enjoy!

She grew in a household, culture, steeped in traditions, where _ temptation _ was a four letter word.

She grew up with the sour knowledge of vampires being endlessly stamped, violently, into her head, and of how even the most unwitting Nosferatu were nothing more than blood sucking succubi. 

_ Her eyes often lingered, heatedly, on the patch of bare skin, a sliver between the tightly fitted skirt and the torn stockings, stark pale between shocks of deep red. A desire to sink her fingers in, muscle and plush flesh.  _

Vile creatures, consumed by wrath and lust. Happy to seduce one into their bed, their fangs into their veins.

_ Curiosity got the best of her, almost, the idea of twin pointed tips piercing into her, at the sight of them pillowing against her bottom lip as the vampire thought. It would hurt, a fire through her body like vodka running through her cells, pleasant and pleasurable; but for now, she instead sunk her blunt, flat teeth into her nape and relished in the high pitched cry it earned. _

A mantra, despite how young she had been, on the virtue of virginity, and the adamant rule against humans copulating with a vampire. 

_ A bit fucked up, now that she thought about it, having to be taught this as a child. But it was all whisked away in a moment, as she so blatantly and brazenly stared and felt the swell of pride at how shadows fruitlessly attempted an effort at decency, ruby toned eyes swerving to the side, red dusting over porcelain.  _

It was a  _ sin  _ to do as much as consider. It ended in death for most, and for a Hellsing it was nothing short of blasphemous. She was supposed to rear back in revulsion at the mere thought of it. 

_ But instead it brought up such a surge of arousal it was nearly too much to handle. A stirring in her core, such vivid fantasies, and nothing could match any of them when her palms finally pressed down, squeezed around still clothed mounds and the sounds escaping parted lips was mind numbing.  _

She was meant to feel disgust  _ all together,  _ not only at the mere imagining of cold, dead skin and sharp teeth and the ever present lack of pulse, but simply at the presence of her. An abomination, an affront against nature and all living beings.

_ But instead, upon seeing her out of that bloody uniform for once and dressed up for a party she was permitted to attend, there was the wave of animalistic want, coupled most wonderfully with true, genuine, affection. A push and pull to kiss chastely, sweetly, as much as she wished to kiss hungrily.  _

If the Convention knew, if the crown knew, if society knew, repenting wouldn’t be enough. The persistent knowledge of watch overhead, whether it was from the humans she worked under or a much higher power. 

_ The curve of her hip was so inviting, prompting her to run a hand over the swell; which in turn prompted an embarrassed, sharp look, as just for a moment she had forgotten they were out in the conference room and not in her bedroom, where they were safe from prying eyes - even though they were the only two there.  _

A few times there was the consideration to confess to someone, anyone. To release the underlying guilt that came from growing up in such an environment. 

_ There were many things that made the guilt disappear into nothing more than faint vapour, the chime of a somewhat nervous laugh as the vampire, after expressing the request to call her informally, tried out ‘Sir’. Still formal, a simple term every other being called her, and yet it wiped her mind a clean slate, drew her back into depravity as it struck such a strong nerve.  _

It wouldn’t do all that much, anyhow. She was far too deep. 

_ Her gaze swerved back to the vampire, standing outside the church as although she could enter, it was a rather uncomfortable experience. She wore an outfit more appropriate for the outside world and upon seeing the glance she smiled brilliantly, so rare that for only a second she had the absolute gall to find thoughtful purchase for something that would have been such blatant sacrilege; her thoughts only managed to the idea of yanking the midian in, before she swiftly shut off that train.  _

No amount of repent would ever free her from what she had dove into, whether by the vampire’s unknowing attraction or her own will. 

_ A score of sculpted features stared down from the ceiling, ever watchful, paintings of holy beings and scriptures placed upon the walls, and she couldn’t even try to pay attention. The idea was foggy fragments now, but she kept glancing back.  _

She discarded the silver cross affixed to her tie, routine after the vampire had accidentally brushed bare skin against it a few times. The painful reaction it had elicited was alarming enough for her to quickly get rid of it when they were close, and she felt as if there was something meaningful about this. 

_ She was left alone, for the time being, surrounded by sculptures and paintings and pews and stained glass and crosses. And her, still standing at the entrance, tilting back and forth precariously on the balls of her heels and periodically twirling her parasol, as she could never stay still for longer than a moment. Their gazes met, and again she smiled, one that only faltered in the most mite bafflement as her Master lifted a hand, and crooked a finger to beckon her across the threshold. _

The guilt washed away at the curl of small fingers wrapping around her own, the need to confess all sins forgotten as kiss reddened lips tugged upwards. So many years of strict teachings broken up as quickly and easily as Seras could destroy everything around her, and in the afterglow of it all, even with the underlying knowledge of so many eyes watching down over her, Integra couldn’t bring herself to care. 


End file.
